


Sticky Situation: Riding the Storm

by megamatt09



Series: A Sticky Situation [30]
Category: Justice League of America (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Creampie, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Vixen and Storm team up and their target is Spider-Man. First posted as a bonus chapter on my blog on July 31st, 2019.
Relationships: Mari Jiwe McCabe/Peter Parker, Ororo Munroe/Peter Parker
Series: A Sticky Situation [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861300
Kudos: 6





	Sticky Situation: Riding the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> From June 2017 all the way to October 2020, I’ve posted blog exclusive Sticky Situation chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Sticky Situation prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Sticky Situation series to this series, so if you want to browse the 300 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. And unlike Sticky Situation prime, there are a few chapters which have women outside of Marvel andDC, but we’ll get there. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on July 31st, 2019 . While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/a-sticky-situation-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**Riding the Storm(Ororo Munroe/Storm and Mari McCabe/Vixen).**

* * *

  
  
Two beauties stopped Peter Parker short in his tracks. The beautiful Ororo Munroe and the equally stunning Mari McCabe broke out into big grins when they locked their eyes onto the web slinger as he entered the room. Ororo dressed in a transparent set of white lingerie which showcased her curvy body and every inch of her body, her ass and tits especially, but also her flat stomach and legs. Mari wore a leopard print lingerie.  
  
Mari laughed at the look on Peter’s face.  
  
“Well, for one in our life, the Spectacular Spider-Man has been lost for words.”  
  
“You two babes, you can really cause a man’s brain to short circuit.”  
  
Ororo smiled and beckoned Peter over. The two African goddesses tackled Peter and stripped him completely naked. Their mouths worked in perfect harmony down his chest, abs, and then moved down to play with his pelvic muscle. Peter’s thick, pulsing organ popped out and Ororo wrapped her fingers around it and tugged it. She locked onto it and took her bra off to reveal her gigantic ebony hits. Mari did the same as well and her chest came up.  
  
Two sets of dark jugs wrapped around Peter’s thick prick and rubbed him up and down. Vixen and Storm, two of the most gorgeous women Peter ever knew, which said a lot, massaged his thick throbbing organ with their breasts. They both leaned down, sucking and pleasuring the web slinger. They breathed on his organ as it bounced up and down between their tits.  
  
“Yummy,” Mari breathed. “I think he’s going to burst.”  
  
“What man wouldn’t?”  
  
Peter tried to block out the desire to just burst his load into the tits of these two amazing women. Ororo’s hot breath hitting his tip made him tingle. And oh, Mari’s tongue, licking him in all of the right spots when both Ororo and Mari tit fucked him, it was amazing.  
  
“Amazing,” Peter groaned. “You two are wicked. I can’t hold out much longer.”  
  
‘Time to burst your web shooters,” Mari said with a wicked grin.  
  
Peter tried to hold himself back. No man could under the force of such an amazing tit fuck. Peter’s balls tightened and he exploded, sending a shower of cum all over the bouncing tits of both Mari and Ororo. Peter slid back and forth between their tits and painted their tits white.  
  
Driven breathless, Peter slumped back onto the bed. He could scarcely believe what just happened, but it was true. Peter busted a nut on their chests and now Ororo scooped up Mari’s tits in her hands and feasted on the cum just dripping down her cleavage. Peter’s thick white spunk buried in Mari’s rich dark cleavage made an excellent contrast, especially as cum dripped from Ororo’s breasts on the other side and splashed down her body.  
  
Ororo dove down and took care of Mari. Her cunt exploded with lust underneath Ororo.  
  
Two strong hands kneaded and groped her ass. Ororo appreciated Peter’s attention and the way he pleasured her body. Peter traced patterns down her back and moved against her. Despite just draining his cum all over their tits, Peter got nice and hard and this made Ororo wet and ready to receive his cock.  
  
Peter put the tip of his cock up against Ororo’s slick entrance and rubbed against her. He had to have inside of her.  
  
“Such a sweet pussy,” Peter breathed. “And it’s mine.”  
  
Yes, all Peter’s and all ready to stuff his thick prick inside of her tight pussy. Ororo moaned from Peter going inside of her and splitting her in half. His girth spread her lips. Peter had been the most popular hero among the young female mutants at the academy for a reason and also very popular among the most mature mutants for more serious mutants.  
  
Peter pounded Ororo with an increased vigor. His balls, inflamed with a lust beyond anything. Ororo always had a way of bringing out a stronger power within Peter. And when she teamed up with Mari, well she did not really give him too much of a chance.  
  
Mari, oh gorgeous Mari, staring at Peter with the most hungry eyes. It only made Peter pick up the pace through the rocking his thick balls against Ororo’s tight thighs. Every pounding push made Peter throb inside of Ororo and get closer and closer to the breaking point.  
  
“Don’t worry, I’ll be with you in a second.”  
  
Hunger, primal lust, and just pure desire entered Mari’s eyes. She groped her chest. Ororo ate her pussy and Peter filled Ororo with his pulsing cock. Every time Peter drove a little bit deeper into Ororo, Mari felt herself tingle. She needed and craved it increasingly.  
  
Ororo collapsed to the bed. The rainstorm outside kicked up, and the wind hit the window. Evidence of a good and extremely potent orgasm on her part.  
  
“Come over here and face-fuck me.”  
  
Mari opened her mouth and flashed her tongue in the dirtiest way possible. How could someone like her say no? Peter pulled out of Ororo and grabbed the back of Mari’s head. She gave him a dirty look, as if in heat and opened up wide for Peter to shove his pulsing organ all the way down her throat.  
  
The loud sound of Peter’s engorged organ shoving all the way Mari’s throat echoed throughout the room. He grabbed the back of her head and shoved his thick prick all the way down into her mouth. Mari pressed her mouth down onto him and sucked him as long as possible.  
  
The web slinger, knowing all of the right spots to hit, impaled Mari’s throat.  
  
“And you’re the one who is at a loss for words.”  
  
Kind of hard to speak, with her mouth full and her throat plugged. Mari grabbed onto Peter and allowed him to slide all the way down her throat all with multiple thrusts. At least a hundred thrusts deep into her mouth before Peter pulled off, his cock wet and slick from being in the inside of her mouth.  
  
Peter pushed Mari back and Ororo cradled her from behind. Mari’s head rested on Ororo’s large tits and Peter grabbed a handful of hers. Peter grabbed, groped and milked her. All while grinding his thick up against her thighs and up into her heated core.  
  
Mari lifted her legs and wrapped them into Peter. Ororo’s breasts squashing into the back of the head gave Mari the best pillow possible to be fucked up against.  
  
“I can hear her moans. She wants it.”  
  
“Well, I’m a man of the people.”  
  
Peter plowed deep into Mari’s clutching cunt. The feeling of her wet pussy just clutching his organ made his balls rumble with desire. He leaned into her, slapping down onto her and rising up before smashing down into her body once more. Peter pressed his hand against her nipple and squeezed it to make Mari just moan very aggressively the faster she took Peter inside of her body.  
  
“Yes, faster,” Mari breathed in his ear. “I want you inside me, deeper than you’ve ever gotten before.”  
  
Mari clutched Peter’s organ and milked him. Peter pushed all the way into her and bottomed out inside of Mari’s tight cunt. He rode her up until the point where Mari just squeezed the hell out of him, in an attempt to milk his balls dry. However, after getting briefly warmed up on the tits of both of these women, Peter’s stamina increased. And he drove Mari completely nuts.  
  
After Mari collapsed, Peter spread Ororo’s legs and dove all the way inside of her one more time. He pushed up and down into her.  
  
Ororo closed her eyes, her roaming hand getting closer to Mari’s thigh. She rubbed Mari’s wet pussy and Mari let out a primal growl from what Ororo was doing. Ororo looked away from Mari and locked eyes on her handsome lover the faster he drove into her.  
  
“Those balls are big,” Ororo moaned. “I want them, need them. I hunger for them, please.”  
  
“And I hunger for something as well.”  
  
Mari had been shifted over to the side and Peter threw Ororo onto the bed in the prone bone position. He rubbed his cock between Ororo’s delicious cheeks and lubricated her hole. Peter knew what he wanted to do and Ororo gave him a dirty look as if to say to do it as well.  
  
Despite knowing he might not last long in the glorious booty of the X-Men leader, Peter plowed all the way inside of his mutant lover. Ororo’s butt jiggled and bounced. Peter spanked it.  
  
“Why is it people in authority always have the biggest spanking fetish?”  
  
“Sometime’s its great to unwind,” Ororo commented. “Just a little bit harder.”  
  
Almost there, and while Peter wanted to savor the feeling of Ororo’s glorious ass, it would be much too easy to just bust his nut and fill it with spunk. He got her moaning and the sheets dampened from when Ororo writhed all over it. Her writhing body and bouncing ass, bouncing even more when Peter spanked it became way too much.  
  
Peter had a good run and erupted inside of her. He spilled blast after blast of seed into her asshole, grabbing her tight and emptying his balls with each pushing slam.  
  
The aftermath came with Peter falling back in a daze. Ororo’s ass gushed with cum draining out of it. He put a heavy load back there.  
  
“Didn’t know you had it in you.”  
  
Mari casually pumped Peter’s cock and gave his cock a very slick tongue bath.  
  
“Yeah, me either,” Peter grunted.  
  
“Hope you have more.”  
  
“Just wait a minute.”  
  
Mari’s skilled fingers and tongue made Peter throb despite his balls just draining in Ororo’s beautiful ass. Those cat eyes raked over Peter’s prick and made him just edge closer in the palm of her hand.  
  
“No hurry. We’ve got all weekend.”  
  
And then, Mari blew him hard. Peter was glad for tantric energy because he would need it to keep up with these two instantiable minxes.  
 **End.**


End file.
